1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spool links which are used in a monorail conveyor system, the spool links being of various configurations and each carrying a particular embodiment of a cradle for carrying an object such as a citrus fruit in an area between adjacent spool links, commonly referred to as the nest, with each cradle being actuable in at least one mode to operate as either an object ejector or as an object lifter. More specifically, the various spool link embodiments disclosed herein range in complexity from an embodiment having an one piece body to a multi-piece body, or a multi-piece cradle embodiment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems for carrying objects such as citrus fruit typically have comprised various types of carriers driven along single or double rail systems, as shown in either U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,429 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,419. In the '419 patent, particular embodiments of a spool link for use in a monorail system are disclosed wherein a body portion is comprised of more than one piece, with particular embodiments of a cradle engaged to the body being disclosed as well.
As empirical testing of a monorail conveyor system such as that disclosed in the '419 patent has continued toward refinement, it has been found that a multiplicity of further embodiments for a spool link would be adaptable for use in such a monorail conveyor system. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the various embodiments for a spool link proposed herein provide an unique adaptability for the system in accommodating the sorting of a multiplicity of objects, such as the sorting of a multiplicity of citrus fruits.